BtVS- AOD4: Angel of Darkness
by Leni
Summary: Acathla is to be awakened.


This one is placed after 'The Woman Before Me', 'Forgive Me' and 'Sister Of Mine'. Last in the Angel of Darkness serie.  
  
TITLE: Angel of Darkness.  
AUTHOR: Leni  
DISCLAIMER: Why can't you just admit that Angelus is MINE?!  
SUMMARY: Acathla is about to be awakened. What does Angelus think while Buffy is trying to save the world?   
RATING: I would like to say that it is a PG.   
FEEDBACK: End reading this and begin writing it. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
AN: I *adore* the poem I'll use here, after all, I named the whole serie after it, didn't I?. If you don't like it... DO NOT TELL ME! It's called 'Angel of Darkness'  
DEDICATION: For Jenn. For being so sweet as to archive some of my BtVS-related poems at her site. In case you're interested in fan-poetry, the addy is: http://www.buffyverse.dot.nu.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I love her.  
  
That was the first thing that crossed my mind as I saw her in that apartment. Little blonde girl trying to accept that her lover was no more and there only was a shell left. A shell called Angelus. A shell that still loved her with all his unbeating heart.  
  
I knew I was lost when I thought that corny phrase  
  
Nevertheless, what could I do about it? Tell her of my -literally- undying love and be the laugh of the entire demon community? Not likely. It was bad enough when I had a soul and was tied around her little finger. As sweet and suckable that said little finger was, I wanted more.  
  
A century of being locked up by a soul is not easy. You lose the respect of fellow demons. You lose your minions. You even lose a bit of your sanity. I wanted them all back. And I wanted Buffy on top of that. And on top of other things too, of course...  
  
Every Watcher or demon who ha been interested in my story knows the basic principle of my unlife. What Angelus wants is what Angelus gets. I wanted a living proof of my skills and my capabilities and I got Dru. Who better than my crazy Childe to show what I'm capable of doing? I know my soul was petrified when it thought of what I had done to that girl... Then I wanted a nickname which would show my assets, and I got 'The Scourge of Europe'. Of course, I had to go through a lot of blood and mayhem and torture to get it but it was worth the effort. I have always thought it has a good ring to it, don't you think?  
  
Now, I wanted Buffy Summers as my lover and mate. Of course, I also got her. Thanks to two angsty ghosts who pushed her -literally- into my arms. That night, she came into my arms out of some strangers' love and she left them consumed in death and desire.   
  
Her blood was so delicious, honey dripped in her strong essence, life force wrapped in each drop. Giving it to me, she gave herself. I could have never refused her.  
  
  
// Angel of Darkness.  
Deliver of Death.  
  
With the face of an innocent   
and the hands like my own.   
How could I not love you?   
How to be willing not to touch that sweet face?   
How not to taste the blood running on your hands? //  
  
  
I carried her back to the mansion and laid her on my bed amidst Dru's cries of 'Daddy's new girl'. She was lamenting that the Slayer would occupy her place and 'Daddy' wouldn't have time for her and her birdies anymore. Drusilla can be crazy, but she is rarely wrong. I guess that her Daddy's loss is what compelled her to suck the world into hell. I could have told her that it was a bad idea. My new lover doesn't take kindly anything that tries to end her pathetic world. Add that to her irrational jealousy (Spike was nice enough to let he know of my escapades with Dru.) and I doubt that Dru will be more than ashes by the end of the day. I cannot say I'm sorry for her demise. If she was crazy enough to go against my mate's rules, then I don't intend to keep her any longer.  
  
Maybe it confuses you that Buffy still wants to save the world. At first, we believed she had kept her soul. The last kills had proved otherwise. I have a theory; Slayerness is not about souls. The notion to protect humanity is engraved into each one my mate's nerves; her every cell screams to kill Dru and stop her from awakening Acathla. I won't stop her from her Sacred Duty. Why would I? Only Dru could be crazy enough to want Earth sucked into *Hell*.  
  
  
Creation of a lifetime.  
Pride of the old, tarnished soul.  
Bonded by Light and by Death.  
Love will serve our dark purpose.  
How could I not love you?  
How to order my hands to stop wandering over you?  
  
  
The first weeks were difficult for us... what a statement! We both believed that she still had her soul. Of course, she could not go back to her Watcher, how would she explain him about her new status? Moreover, she told me, she could never leave my side. That was good, because I would have never let her go, either. Blood, mayhem and torture, remember? Luckily, it didn't come to that.   
  
Those first weeks she made me remember my own pitiful, souled self. Only drinking the lowlifes, the thieves and the assassins. Her favourite meals were abusive parents (she smiled when Mr. Harris ceased to scream.)  
  
I did not stop her. She could do as she wanted (she always will.) I just followed her around and finished whatever she left unfinished (I had it for Xander for a long time) but then Kendra reappeared in Sunnydale and my Buffy killed her. That was the great revelation because, how could a souled Slayer kill her sister-in-arms? We both knew that she could have found another way to make her stop. Killing Kendra meant not having a soul. Not being a Slayer was another thing altogether. Not everything can be perfect, I guess...  
  
So yes, the Slayer is my newest - and last - mate. So what if she is still the Slayer? Now she is only mine. She surrendered to me that night at her school, and now I surrender to her every night. However, our relationship isn't really about submissions and conquests, it never could resemble a war. She isn't like Darla in that respect, she doesn't want me in her hands obeying her every wish (even when she enjoys that I do, and I enjoy that she does) We are not Master and Childe, nor Vampire and Slayer, we don't talk about dominance and weakness. We are equals, that's all.   
  
She still hunts, though. Vampires when they are a threat for our way of life, dangerous demons when they intend to end the world (Poor, poor Dru, she doesn't have a chance now), Slayers when they come to kill us (I know that the next will try, too, and the next and the next after that...)   
  
What do I do with a Slayer as my lover? Many things, most of them in the privacy of our room. But I accompany her to her hunting sprees, too. After all, I cannot stay at home while my Slayer goes fighting and still claim to be a Master. Therefore, I always end up fighting at her side and guarding her back as she fights.  
  
Sometimes I think that even my souled self could not have caused such losses to the demonic society. Only the fear keep them (in their majority) from betraying me. But when they do (it had already happened a couple of times), well, then they wish that Buffy had never be turned. We are unstoppable, they say, and I intend to maintain it like that.  
  
I know that sometimes she wonders if she could stake me. Just as I contemplate breaking her beautiful neck when she goes save the world. We could never do it. More than predators we are lovers. The passion between us could never be resolved with a stake and she knows it as much as I do, in fact, those were her own words.  
  
I need her, maybe even more than she needs me. It does not matter if she still believes that the world is worth her (our) caring, she is the only one I will care about.  
  
I know I loved her when I had my soul. But we have learned that love is not about souls or hearts, it is about blood. Mine called for her since I saw in L.A. so many years ago. If once I loved her because of her innocence and purity, now I love her for her strength and undying love. Who deserves my love more than the one who stood against me? How could I not welcome her when she admitted whom she belonged to?  
  
  
// I call you my Childe. (with souls we are destined)  
I call you my Lover. (without them we're together)  
I call you Buffy. (my Angel of Darkness) //  
  
  
I watch her as she plunges the stake into my eldest Childe's body. I should be screaming at her not to, but I won't. Dru deserves what she is getting, she should have known better that to try to go against my Buffy. However, somebody is screaming. Glancing at my side I see Spike preparing to bolt through the door.   
  
A second. A stake. And my Grand-Childe is only history.  
  
"Why did you do that, lover?" I asked the same when she staked Willow. I shall answer the same mix of truth and lie.  
  
"He was beginning to like you." I shrug. "Now that Dru is gone I didn't want him to make himself any illusions."  
  
She laughes. A carefree laugh that makes me grin in turn. I bring her closer to me and kiss her full on the lips. "I won't share you with anybody," I repeat her own words against her lips.  
  
She smiles briefly before bringing me into a deeper kiss.  
  
If this is what I get for saving the world, I guess I can get accustomed to it.  
  
// I call you my Childe. (with souls we are destined)  
I call you my Lover. (without them we're together)  
I call you Buffy. (my Angel of Darkness) //  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Send feedback! Please! please! please!!!!!!! dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar 


End file.
